calibrifandomcom-20200216-history
Idris Inglorian
An Elven monk. Kevin's PC. Background The son of the fourth in line to the House of Inglorion, Idris has always felt inferior to his relatives. His father’s position in the line of succession was a frequent source of ridicule from his cousins growing up in the Barony of Ingoh . Idris’s father, Coralis (-is being the suffix of the fourth in line), felt a lack of purpose in life and chose to dull the pain of being blessed with his birth into nobility yet cursed by being so unwanted and disdained by drinking. A lot. Eager to get into the good graces of his uncle Rakdos , the current Baron of Ingoh, Idris volunteered to join the royal guard. He trained relentlessly with his cousins, but they would cruelly set the terms of their training to deprive Idris of any sort of weaponry. As such he developed strong fists and a keen sense of how to use his limbs. Idris would see Elnick at the smithy when he came to purchase a cheap new sword, knowing full well his cousins would find a way to deprive him of it. They later became closer when Rakdos enlisted Elnick as a Honor Guard trainee, commiserating about the injustice of hierarchy and birthright even within the training program for the Honor Guard. Dysentery robbed Idris of his mother, and sent Coralis even deeper into his well of self-pity. Idris turned to the bottle himself, taking the example of his father. After a night where he drunkenly professed his love to four different maidens in town and got rejected by them all. Idris vowed to not repeat the mistakes of his father. He decided to reject the expectations and demands of near-nobility and leave Ingoh forever. There was a High Crony in the road town of Garyndiana that worshiped Chronis, the Omnipotent Observer, who the Cronies believed had the power to stop The Calamity, but chose not to, understanding that the river of time would flow onward, and it was not Chronis’s place to interfere and prevent the immense suffering that followed The Calamity. The Cronies preached the gathering of knowledge, but the restraint to only utilize the knowledge when appropriate. Idris has spent the past few weeks as a missionary in training with the High Crony, still struggling to not sneak away to the local tavern and drink his sorrows away, commiserating with his old friend Elnick. Motivations Idris thought that becoming a Crony would help curb his genetic disposition towards addiction and hedonism, but still satisfy his desire to know more and become more powerful than Radkos. Idris wanted to be powerful not because of his birthright, but powerful due to his skill and knowledge. Strengths Weaknesses The bottle. Adult sody-pops to mask the pain. Easily triggered. Relationships *Elnick: Idris and Elnick's friendship blossomed out of a mutual disdain for Ingoh nobility. Since the incident in the barn, they have not seen or heard from each other. *Rakdos Inglorion: Rakdos never treated Idris with the same respect he did his kids. He would often turn his back to the cruel pranks his children would pull on Idris. As a result, Idris thinks Rakdos sucks on lemons. Category:PCs